


Первый раз

by Lalayt



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Goosefat Bill Wilson - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Одна встреча в борделе.





	Первый раз

Трудно жить в борделе и не быть шлюхой. Практически невозможно доказать, что ты не продаешься за пару мелких монет (и даже за большую серебряную) и часто только быстрые ноги, да девчонки, помогают удрать от некоторых, наиболее настойчивых клиентов. И главное, ну было бы зачем гоняться-то! Глядя на себя в зеркало (иногда, когда Люси не видела) Артур всерьез пытался понять, зачем он им сдался. Некрасивый, тощий, да еще и строптивый, а ведь есть куда больше смазливые мальчишки, покорные и готовые на все – два шага шагни в заведение на другом конце улицы. 

Ну, дурак был. Когда вырос – понял. Правда, желания смиряться не прибавилось. Зато появилось умение драться и больше можно было не убегать. Как-кто из клиентов, проученные разок, теперь, нет, не шарахались, но смотрели куда более уважительно. Мальчишка, которому часто приходилось прятаться, чтобы лишний раз не получить пинка, превратился в мужчину. Артуру это чувство нравилось. А взгляды, которыми его теперь провожали, иногда даже льстили.

Но никогда, до появления в борделе этого человека, он не думал, что ответит на более пристальное внимание как-то иначе, чем ударом в челюсть. 

Этот – Уильям, да, Артур сразу запомнил его имя, пусть даже, издеваясь, улыбался и делал вид, что не помнит – смотрел с самого первого дня жадно, жарко, как-то так, что Артур снова чувствовал себя мальчишкой, но отчего-то не боялся, понимал, что спасаться не придется, только не от этого мужчины. Возможно, не отдавая себе в том отчета знал, что уже поздно? А с другой стороны, и зачем, разве не способен он постоять за себя? О, пусть Уильям только попробует коснуться его, пусть рискнет!

Но тот не пытался, только смотрел и усмехался, щурил темные глаза и прихлебывал вино, поглаживая по заду не самую дешевую девчонку, а потом забирал ее на всю ночь и... Нет, Артур, естественно, не ревновал, даже радовался, подсчитывая выручку.

Когда он задумался о том, как эти руки будут ощущаться на его собственном теле? В какой момент понял, что хочет этого? Почему изогнутые в усмешке губы вдруг так сильно захотелось попробовать на вкус, обязательно прикусить, отстраниться и смотреть, как кровь заполняет светлый след зубов? Почему стало интересно, нежен ли Уильям в постели или предпочитает пожестче? Хорошо еще хоть девчонок не рискнул об этом расспрашивать, а то стыда было бы не обобраться, ведь они только на первый взгляд дурочки.

Артур знал, что справится с глупым любопытством, с мыслями, от которых кровь бежала быстрее, а сны становились такими жаркими, словно он все еще был подростком. Со всем он справится. Не видеть бы только Уильяма. А тот, как на зло, зараза, зачастил. И ладно бы просто брал свою девчонку и уходил, но нет, как чувствовал – тянул полночи свое вино, смотрел и улыбался. Как-будто что-то понимал. Его ухмылку хотелось стереть кулаками, но Артур сдерживался, не дело это, так и клиентов распугать можно, да и опять, вопросов от той же Люси не оберешься. Это ему было не надо.

А что надо, Артур уже и сам не очень хорошо понимал.

Все чаще, лишь завидя Уильяма на пороге, он стал уходить подышать и надеялся только, что такое поведение не вызовет подозрений. Ну ладно, скажет, что хлебнул лишку и проветривает голову. Сойдет на пару раз, если что.

Артур не думал только, что объяснения понадобятся так скоро, когда услышал за спиной шаги. Он не успел сообразить, кто это, но угрозы не почувствовал – наверное, кто-то из девочек, и обернулся, и тут же, как на нож, наткнулся на знакомую кривую ухмылку. 

Надо было что-то сказать, Артур помнил, что собирался. Надо было ударить, изо всех сил, чтобы Уильям знал, как врываться туда, куда не просят. Надо было и можно было сделать еще кучу вещей, но делая широкий шаг вперед Артур уже четко понимал, как поступит.

Целовать Уильяма оказалось, ну, обычно. Никакого грома с небес или чего-то в таком духе, даже сердце стало биться спокойнее, точно Артур в конце-то концов получил – или сделал – то, чего давно хотел. Впервые он был в ситуации, когда, считай силком, кого-то целовал и старался продлить момент как можно дольше, понимая, что стоит лишь оторваться от твердых губ и он схлопочет. Или нет, учитывая, как Уильям целовал его в ответ. Он отвечал на поцелуи охотно, будто только этого и ждал и как-то мягко, так что заблудившийся в тумане собственных ощущения Артур ничего не понял, перехватывал инициативу. Это его руки проникли Артуру под одежду, дернули рубаху за завязки, распутывая. Это он, как змея извернулся вокруг всем телом, так что Артур неожиданно оказался плотно прижат к стене. Это его пальцы скользнули за пояс штанов и сотворили что-то такое, что даже туман возбуждения на миг развеялся.

Но только на миг, потому что Уильям тут же, будто испуганного жеребца успокаивая, что-то зашептал задергавшемуся Артуру на ухо. Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось смешно, потому что Уильям был невысок, и чтобы дотянуться, ему пришлось приподняться на носках, но свидетелей все равно не было, а Артур… Он вдруг решил, что наплевать. Было так хорошо, рука на члене ощущалась так правильно, и двигалась так умело, что он сдался и попробовал ответить тем же. Он знал, что не очень-то умел, но Уильям вдруг захлебнулся собственным шепотом, застонал так громко, что Артуру пришлось зажать ему рот, хотя он почти сразу же пожалел об этом, почувствовав, как ловкий язык лижет его ладонь. Он кончил с мыслью о том, что вовсе не против бы ощутить этот язык где-нибудь пониже.

Когда удовольствие схлынуло и колени перестали подгибаться, Артур обнаружил, что его ладонь вся перепачкана семенем. Недолго думая, он вытер пальцы о куртку Уильяма, с удовольствием услышал возмущенный возглас и в тот же миг издал его сам, поняв, что Уильям сделал тоже самое.

Зараза, а ведь Люси только вчера отдала ему чистую одежду! Теперь точно не избежать объяснений, если только он не собирается ходить вот так. А он точно не собирается. Пожалуй, в следующий раз им обоим следует раздеться. Да, обязательно. Артур поднял голову, собираясь это сказать, но вдруг понял, что уже некоторое время стоит один. Если бы не пальцы, которые стянуло подсохшее семя и не запах возбуждения все еще наполняющий воздух, он бы решил, что ему привиделось. Может на то и расчет был?

Усмехаясь, Артур поправил одежду и твердо решил, что просто так этого не оставит. Уильям еще поймет, что не следовало вот так его оставлять. О да, он объяснит ему это весьма доходчиво. В следующий раз. После того, как они оба разденутся.


End file.
